1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage devices, such as suitcases, hatboxes, briefcases, laptop and other computer bags, and the like. More particularly, it relates to such luggage devices that include built-in load determination capabilities. Thus, the present invention devices include built-in weighing mechanisms and weight display mechanisms, for gross weight, or net weight (contents), or both. The displays may be openly viewable or only available upon entry of a code or unlock feature.
2. Description of Related Art
The following prior art is representative of the state of the art in the field of luggage:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,771 describes an article of luggage which comprises a main body provided with an upper handle for gripping and carrying the article of luggage, and with lower wheels. It is further provided with an extendable towing member, for towing the article of luggage on the wheels, this member being slidably mounted between a retracted inoperative position and an extended operative position. The whole body of the main handle forms part of said extendable towing member, so that the whole main handle acts also as towing handle of the article of luggage when the towing member is in its extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,374 describes a lock mechanism of a pull handle assembly for locking a pull handle of the pull handle assembly. The pull handle assembly of a wheeled suitcase comprises a head set mounted on an upper end of the suitcase, two elongated tubes vertically mounted under the head set, a U-shaped pull handle having a gripping handle and two rod members telescopingly mounted within the two tubes, each of the two rod members comprising a hole installed near the gripping handle, and a lock mechanism installed in the head set comprising two locking members installed between the two rod members for latching the two holes of the rod members and a rotatable switch for releasing the two locking members from the two holes of the rod members, the rotatable switch comprising a chip rotatably fixed between the two locking members, said chip comprising two holes and one chip handle, each of the two locking members comprising a button slidingly engaged in one of the two holes of the chip wherein the two buttons of the two locking members are moved by the two holes of the chip when the chip is rotated by pulling the chip handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,458 describes a handle and restraint assembly which is for maneuvering a main luggage case having wheels. An extendable handle is moveable into a fully extended position, a fully retracted position, and a selected intermediate position. A restraint device is operatively connected to the handle to selectively restrain the handle in the extended and retraced positions. The restraint device includes a selectively extendable elongated flexible belt by which to connect an auxiliary luggage case for carrying on the main case. The elongated flexible element is extendable for connection to the handle, and may restrain the handle in an intermediate position for carrying the case or for pulling the case on the wheels. A first clutch controls the extension, retraction and retention of the belt, and a second clutch controls the extension, retraction and retention of the handle. The first and second clutches are separately operable independently or they are interconnected to operate simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,980 describes a suitcase which includes a hollow suitcase body which has a front side wall, a rear side wall that is formed with a longitudinally extending recess, and a wheel unit that is mounted on a lower end portion of the rear side wall. A foldable plate is mounted pivotally on the front side wall and is turnable outward to a carrying position in which the foldable plate is generally perpendicular to the front side wall. A cover plate is mounted on the rear side wall to cover the recess. A strap mounting frame is mounted on an inner face of the cover plate and has a top portion provided with horizontally extending first hook support, a rotatable shaft, and a strap wound on the shaft and having one end fixed thereto. A handle member has two upright tubular portions which are inserted slidably into two upright tubular sleeves formed on the inner face of the cover plate. The handle member further has a horizontal second hook support extending across distal top ends of the tubular portions. A strap has a distal end which is provided with a hook unit that engages removably the first hook support when the strap is wound fully on the rotatable shaft. The hook unit engages removably the second hook support after the strap is pulled to bind an object carried on the foldable plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,197,190 describes a baggage carrier comprising a body, wheels thereon, a baggage securing member on the body, and an extensible handle on the securing member.
The art of weighing scales is very old, and spring scales have been used for centuries. More recently, the prior art includes strain gauges and load cells, and these are commercially available, and the working details are well within the purview of the artisan.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.